


Chance Meeting

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny meets a woman at the beach when he's trying to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this set of lyrics and laughed my head off, since one of Danny's girlfriends was named Cindy...

  
_The tide is high and  
The groove is on  
She said her name was Cindy  
"Would you like a drink of me?"_   
Vengaboys, "Sex On The Beach"   


He looked at her. He went to the beach sometimes to unwind, to take in the flow of nature around him. Sounded sort of New Age, but it had been Stella's idea for him to head to Coney Island when he'd had a rough case and stare out at the ocean, just to get some perspective. Usually he was alone when he came out there at night; not that there weren't people in the general vicinity, but at night the beach was deserted.

So seeing someone else there was a surprise.

He said nothing, just stepped closer to the water. He must have made some sort of sound, though, because she turned towards him and just stared at him. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," he replied, grinning at her. She was attractive, he wasn't going to deny that. When she grinned back at him, he grinned a little more. She looked fantastic when she smiled.

"Come here often?" she asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. You?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I'm a city kind of girl. Just, sometimes..."

"No, I get what you're saying. That's usually what I do when I come down here. Just need a different perspective."

She moved towards him, and he took a few steps in his direction. "I'm Cindy."

"Danny," he said.

She grinned. "Two really simple names. Kind of nice."

He laughed. "My name's actually Daniel, but the only people who call me that are my parents and my boss's bosses."

"I always used to tell people I was named Cinderella since I thought my name was so plain."

Danny's laugh came back, this time as a chuckle. "I was never really that creative." He paused for a second. "So...what are you doing here tonight?"

"Wanted to see the water. I had one of those restless moments where I just _had_ to get away from the city." She turned back to the water. "You?"

"Child murder case." She turned back at him. "I'm a cop. Well, a cop and a CSI."

"CSI?"

"Crime scene investigator. Basically I'm a scientist with a gold shield." He shrugged. "Only time I hate it is when I haves cases like this one." He turned back to the water.

"Was it bad?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. She took enough steps towards him to reach out and touch his arm. "Hey, Danny? You want to get a drink?"

He looked down at her hand, then up at her face. "Yeah, I think I would like to get a drink."

She smiled again and he found himself grinning as well. "Okay, then. Let's grab a cab and head out somewhere for a drink...on me."

She didn't let go of his arm but simply let it move down. When she was about to remove her hand completely, he grabbed her hand in his. She looked at him, then back towards the parking lot, letting him hold onto her hand as she gently pulled him away from the waves and towards the city.

He wasn't surprised when the night ended with a kiss and an open invitation for more on another night.


End file.
